Double Trouble
by suzysunshine
Summary: I finally updated! Chapter 8 is about Sam. See what happens on the second day of school
1. Life Begins

Summary: You never see Sam and David stories, so I decided to write one of my own! Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! I just write about them!  
  
  
  
  
  
As Annie was rolled into the delivery room, she told her husband Eric, "I am not responsible for anything I say or do the next few hours."  
  
Eric knew what she was talking about. He remembered when their son Matt was born.  
  
******FLASHBACK********** "I hate you, Eric! I never want you to touch me again!" Annie screamed. "I have never been in so much pain - OWWWW - in my life! Somebody give me some drugs!" Annie put the death grip on her husband's hand when she had her next contraction.  
  
"Ow!" Eric winced from the pain his wife was inflicting on his hand. "I need that hand to write with!"  
  
"Don't give me that tone of voice! Not after the pain you're causing me right now."  
  
"Technically, its not me. It's the baby," Eric said trying to calm Annie down.  
  
"Yeah, well, who got me pregnant?" Annie retorted.  
  
"Ok, you do have a point there."  
  
Forty hours later, the newest Camden, Matt, entered the world screaming almost as loudly as his mother had been. ********End Flashback**************  
  
Sure enough, Annie screamed at Eric again, and told him how much she hated him for doing this to her a sixth time. After only 10 hours of labor, two perfectly beautiful boys, Samuel and David were born.  
  
As she held her twin sons for the first time, a few hours later, Annie thanked God for these two miracles he had given her.  
  
What do you guys think? Review, please!!! 


	2. First Day Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just write about them  
  
The next day, Eric brought Annie, Sam and David home from the hospital. When they arrived, they were greeted by their other five children, all anxious to hold the babies.  
  
"Mom, can I hold one first?" Mary and Lucy said in unison.  
  
"Hey, I'm the oldest, I get first dibs," Matt argued.  
  
"Well, I want to hold them first," said Simon. "I am the best with babies, you know."  
  
"Hey, Lucy and I asked first. We should get to hold them first," Mary told her brothers.  
  
"Yeah, we asked first," Lucy chimed in.  
  
They all looked expectantly at their parents. "So, who's first?" Simon asked.  
  
Annie looked at her five children. After a long pause, she said "Ruthie."  
  
"What?!" they shouted in surprise.  
  
"You heard me. Ruthie gets to be first. She's the only one who was fighting to be first. Ruthie, go sit on the couch."  
  
"That's not fair!" Lucy cried out.  
  
"No one ever said that life was fair," Eric told his daughter.  
  
After that they all filed into the living room to have their turn to hold the twins. Once everyone was finished, Annie said, "I'm going to put the twins to bed now."  
  
"Hey Mom, I read in a magazine once that you shouldn't refer to twins as 'the twins.' You should say their names. Then its more like they have a separate identity from each other, you know what I mean?" Lucy said. "I don't want to be responsible for giving them low self esteem when they're older because they don't have their own identities."  
  
"That's very nice Lucy, but I don't think they will suffer from low self esteem by calling them 'the twins.' And I am sure they will develop their own identities and personalities as they grow older, like you all did."  
  
"Hey, its just a suggestion. Don't complain to me when they are diagnosed with clinical depression because of poor self-esteem."  
  
"Lucy!" Eric warned.  
  
"Ok, ok. Shutting up now."  
  
As Annie headed up the stairs, Eric had a pow-wow with his children. "Now, your mother is going to need a lot of help around the house and with the twins - with Sam and David," he corrected himself. "I want you to do things without being asked. Things like, laundry, dishes, taking care of Sam and David. Ok?"  
  
"Ok," they all said in unison.  
  
"Thanks. I'm going up to help your mother now." 


	3. Adjusting

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just write about them.  
  
  
  
The next few weeks were an adjustment period for the Camden family. Annie and Eric took turns in the middle of the night feeding Sam and David. The other Camden children tried to help out whenever possible. They split up the chores that needed to be done, and didn't complain too much. Except for Ruthie.  
  
"Why do we get stuck doing everything? Can't Mom do some of this stuff? We're being worked like slaves around here!" Ruthie complained to her sisters.  
  
"Ruthie, Mom has to take care of the babies. She doesn't have the time or the energy to do the household chores," Lucy informed her younger sister.  
  
"It's still not fair."  
  
"Get over it, Ruthie," Mary snapped.  
  
"What's her problem?" Ruthie asked Lucy.  
  
"Its none of your business," Mary answered before Lucy could. With that, Mary put the last of the dishes away and stomped up to the room that she and Lucy shared.  
  
Meanwhile, Annie and Eric were giving the twins a bath.  
  
"They're so precious," Annie said, nearly in tears. She was still very emotional and having mood swings often.  
  
"Yes they are," Eric agreed.  
  
"Just think, before you know it, they'll be grown up, like the rest of our kids," Annie said. At this point, tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
I just hope they're lives aren't as complicated as the rest of our kids' lives are, Eric thought to himself, as he saw Mary stomp past the bathroom and up the stairs. "Do you know what's bothering Mary tonight?" he asked his wife.  
  
"What isn't bothering her these days? It's probably a boy."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." With that, they turned their attention back to the twins. After bath time was over, Annie and Eric put PJ's on them and put them to bed. Annie sat between the cribs in an old rocking chair and read children's Bible stories to the boys as they drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I love having children this age. Why can't they stay like that forever?" Annie asked her husband after Sam and David fell asleep.  
  
"Well, dear. Then we'd have 7 newborns, and it would drive us both insane."  
  
"I guess you're right," Annie agreed sleepily. "I'm ready for bed now. Good night."  
  
Eric then went to his study to write his sermon for the following week. 


	4. Milestones

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just write about them! Please read and review  
  
  
  
"Come on, you can do it. Walk to Daddy." Eric was trying to get 10 month old Sam to take the few steps from the end of the couch to where he was kneeling. Sam and David had been crawling for months, and were beginning to take their first steps. Sam took a hesitant step towards Eric. "Honey, are you getting all this on tape?" Eric asked Annie who was behind him with the camcorder.  
  
"Of course I am. We are making a tape of their milestones. How could I not be getting it on tape? Ooh! Look at him! Our little Sam is walking!" Annie exclaimed.  
  
With that, Lucy, Mary, Simon and Ruthie came rushing in to see.  
  
Loving to be the center of attention, Sam just smiled and took another few steps toward Eric. Eric reached out his arms and took hold of the older twin and lifted him in the air. "That's my boy!" Eric said proudly.  
  
Lucy came up behind her dad and took Sam from him. "Look at you! You're walking now. Yes you are," she said in a baby-talk voice.  
  
As the family cooed over Sam's achievement, Eric turned his attention to David. "Come on buddy. You can do it too! Come on, walk to Daddy. That's it. Come on. Walk to Daddy. You can do it. Yes you can. Come on."  
  
"Hey, Dad, he's looking at you like you're insane," Simon joked.  
  
"Very funny, Simon." He turned his attention back to David. "Come on, David. You can do it. Just a few steps. Come on!"  
  
With this encouragement, David ventured away from the safety of the couch toward the outstretched arms of his father. With only a few steps left, David teetered and fell on his bum. Tears, more from humiliation and frustration rather than pain, fell down his cheeks.  
  
"Its ok, David. You're all right," Eric said comfortingly as he picked up his youngest son. In a few minutes, David was ready to try again. This time, it was a success. To celebrate, the twin enjoyed their favorite meal, Cheerios and banana slices.  
  
Within a few months, Sam and David perfected their walking skill and were learning to run and jump. Learning words was another milestone for the twins, which at every possible moment was captured on film.  
  
"Did Mom and Dad video tape everything we did when we were little?" Ruthie asked her older siblings one night.  
  
"I don't think they were this nuts about it. But there is a home movie on each of us hitting our milestones."  
  
"Hmph," Ruthie let out her disgust. They get all the attention. Well, not anymore. Its time for me to get noticed around here. 


	5. Getting Noticed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 7th Heaven Characters, I only write about them.  
  
The next few weeks were filled with videotaping everything the twins did. To Ruthie, it seemed like the whole house revolved around Sam and David, and everything they were learning to do.  
  
One day, Eric walked into the kitchen and found her placing various items from the fridge around the kitchen. Leftovers from last night's supper were scattered on the kitchen counters, and five glasses of milk were poured and lined up on the island in the middle of the kitchen. At the moment, Ruthie was placing the individually wrapped slices of cheese on the kitchen table in a "zig-zag" pattern.  
  
"Ruthie, what are you doing?" Eric asked.  
  
Startled, Ruthie turned around and said "Uh, redecorating?"  
  
"Why?" Eric asked in exasperation.  
  
"What, I can't have any fun in this house?"  
  
"Ruthie," Eric started, trying to stay calm. "Of course you can have fun, just not this kind."  
  
"Nobody in this house loves me anymore!" With that said, Ruthie stormed up the stairs to her room and locked her self in there.  
  
Eric headed up the stairs a few seconds after Ruthie did and called out "Annie!" He found her in the nursery feeding Sam his bottle. "Annie, we have a problem with Ruthie."  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
He told her about how he had found her "redecorating" and then recounted the conversation that ensued.  
  
"Let me try talking to her," Annie said as she laid Sam down for his nap. She walked down the hall to the room that Simon and Ruthie shared. "Ruthie, can I come in?" she asked as she knocked on the door.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ruthie, we need to talk." "I can hear you."  
  
"I think we need to talk face to face."  
  
"Am I going to be in trouble?"  
  
"Not if you open the door right now."  
  
The door slowly opened and the first thing that Annie saw was what seemed like every piece of clothing Ruthie owned strewn around the room.  
  
"What's going on with you lately?" Annie asked, already having an idea what it might be.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I don't think its nothing. Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
Seeing that what she was doing was getting her nowhere, Ruthie confessed. "Nobody in this house loves me anymore. The whole stinking family is obsessed with the stinking twins."  
  
Annie realized that her hunch was right. Jealousy, the green-eyed monster had poked its ugly head into Ruthie's attitude. "Ok, I think we need to go out for dinner. Just the two of us."  
  
"No twins?"  
  
"No twins."  
  
Ruthie thought about it for a minute and said, "OK!"  
  
"Now, before we can go, you have to put everything back into the fridge that you took out, and put all of your clothes away."  
  
"Do I have to?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Yes, you have to. Go do it now."  
  
"Alright, alright." Ruthie said as she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
*************************An Hour Later***************************  
  
Annie and Ruthie sat across from each other in a booth at McDonalds. Ruthie had a cheeseburger Happy Meal, with a Barbie toy inside, and Annie had a grilled chicken Value Meal with a Coke. "So, what's up, kiddo?" Annie asked as Ruthie took a bite of her cheeseburger.  
  
"After swallowing, Ruthie replied, "Sam and David get all the attention. No one loves me anymore."  
  
"Sweetie, of course we all still love you, but the twins need to be taken care of because they are so young. Do you want me to tell you a secret?" Annie added.  
  
"Yeah!" Ruthie perked up. She loved secrets.  
  
"Matt was jealous when Mary was born. Mary felt the same way when Lucy was born, and Lucy felt that way when Simon was born. And Simon felt like that when you were born."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," Annie said with a slight laugh. "And do you know why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Because each of you were being the youngest and getting attention, so when the next one was born, you all felt the need to compete to get the attention you were used to having."  
  
"But I've got it worse than Matt, Mary, Lucy and Simon, because I have to compete with 2 babies!"  
  
"You don't have to compete. We will always love you and pay attention to you."  
  
"Ok," Ruthie replied half-heartedly.  
  
"Now finish your fries and we can go see a movie"  
  
"Which one?" She asked excitedly.  
  
" How about the new '101 Dalmatians'?"  
  
"OOH! I want to see that one!"  
  
"I know, so hurry up and eat so that we won't be late." 


	6. First Day of School

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own the 7th heaven characters. I only write about them! So, read, enjoy and please review!  
  
Note: In order to make the story more interesting and move it along, I am skipping ahead a few years!  
  
  
  
Looking at her youngest sons, Annie's eyes began to tear up. "How did they grow up so fast?" she asked her husband who was standing behind her.  
  
"I don't know how did any of our kids grow up so fast?"  
  
"You know, sending a child off to school for the first time never gets easier, no matter how many times you've done it."  
  
"I know honey," Eric said comfortingly. He turned to the twins and said "Ok guys, are you ready to go to school?"  
  
"Yeah!" Sam and David said energetically.  
  
"Ok, lets go to the van."  
  
The four Camdens loaded up and drove to the Glen Oak Elementary School. When they arrived, Annie looked at Eric and said, "Do you think they'll be alright in separate rooms? Should we have requested that they be put into the same classroom?"  
  
"Yes, and no."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright." She turned around to face Sam and David and said, "Ok guys, its time to meet your teachers."  
  
The got out of the van and walked into the school and quickly found the kindergarten hallway. Sam was in room K-A with Miss Hollins, and David was in room K-B with Mrs. Rose. They walked to K-A and Annie stopped at the doorway.  
  
"Eric, are you sure-"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," she said, cutting her off.  
  
"Ok." They walked in and Miss Hollins walked over and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm miss Hollins."  
  
In control of herself now, Annie introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Annie Camden. This is my husband Eric, and our twin son, Sam and David. Sam is in your class," she said indicating to the little boy who was hiding behind her legs. "David is in Mrs. Rose's class."  
  
"Its nice to meet you all." Miss Hollins bend down to Sam and said, "Hi Sam, I'm your teacher. My name is Miss Hollins. Do you want to come play with the other boys and girls?"  
  
Sam nodded his head shyly.  
  
"Ok, I'll take you over there," she said, extending her hand. Sam took her hand and happily walked over to the play area.  
  
"Bye-bye, Sam. Mommy will be back to pick you up later!" But he never heard her. He was too engrossed with building a tower of blocks.  
  
As the remaining three Camdens walked out of the classroom, a few tears rolled down Annie's cheeks.  
  
"Mommy, why you cry?" David asked in concern.  
  
"Mommy is a little sad, honey."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you and Brother are getting so big! And I'm going to miss you while you're at school."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Mommy."  
  
By this time they were ready to enter room K-B. As they walked in, Mrs. Rose approached. "Ah, Reverend and Mrs. Camden! It's so nice to see you again." Mrs. Rose had been Lucy, Simon and Ruthie's kindergarten teacher.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Rose," Eric said.  
  
"This must be David," she said.  
  
"Yes, this is our little David." Annie said. Then she turned to her youngest son. "David, this is Mrs. Rose. She is you teacher. Can you say hi?" "Hi," he said.  
  
"Well, hello there. How are you?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well, that's good. Why don't we go see what the other boys and girls are doing?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Tell Mom and Dad good-bye," Mrs. Rose instructed.  
  
"Bye-bye, Mommy. Bye-bye, Daddy."  
  
"Bye-bye David." Annie said, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"Bye David," Eric echoed.  
  
With that, David was off. On the way back to the van, Annie asked one more time, "How did they grow up so fast?  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? R&R PLEASE!!!! 


	7. High School Here They Come!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters, I only write about them. However, I do own the characters that I have made up!  
  
  
  
It became increasingly easier for Annie to send Sam and David off to school. Over the next few years, it was a blessing to have them out of the house so that she could do house work, without too many interruptions. Before she knew it, Sam and David were entering high school.  
  
As Sam and David walked out of the house to catch the bus to Glen Oak High School, Annie commented to her husband, "It seems like just yesterday they were starting kindergarten."  
  
"Speaking of starting kindergarten, today is Rachel's first day," Eric said, referring to their granddaughter. Rachel was Lucy and Kevin's first, and so far, only child.  
  
Ten minutes later, Kevin brought Lucy over to the house. Lucy was in tears.  
  
"Luce, what's wrong?" Eric asked as he opened the door.  
  
Between sobs, Lucy replied, "Rachel is already in school! Where did the time go?"  
  
Annie pulled her daughter close. "It will be ok," she said comfortingly. It took another half an hour to completely calm Lucy down.  
  
  
  
************** Meanwhile At Glen Oak High School****************  
  
Sam and David sat with their friends in homeroom. The teacher took attendance. She paused after calling our Sam and David's names. "Camden? Is Ruthie your sister?" she asked?"  
  
"Yeah," Sam answered.  
  
"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Great. Now we have to live up to yet another teacher's expectations because of Smartie-pants," David muttered in disgust. Ruthie had been Valedictorian last year, and all through their school years, teachers measured them up against her.  
  
After roll call, Sam, David, and their friends Jake, Rob, and Freddy compared their class schedules.  
  
"Dave, we have English together," Freddy said.  
  
"Yeah. And Jake, we both have Algebra with Mr. Step 5th period," David said.  
  
"Rob, who do you have for History?" Sam asked his friend.  
  
"Mr. Murphy," was Rob's reply.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Third period."  
  
"Hey, me too!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
As soon as schedules were compared, Sam went to Health class, David was off to science, Freddy and Jake whet to Phys. Ed., and Jake headed to English class.  
  
When Sam entered his Health class, he scanned the room to look for friends. He saw Mel, a friend from middle school.  
  
"Hey, Mel," Sam called out as he walked towards his friend.  
  
"Hey, Sam. How's it hangin'?"  
  
"Not bad. How was your summer?"  
  
"Alright. I had to work on my uncle's farm for 2 months. What a drag."  
  
"Yeah, sounds like it." The conversation continued until Coach Tharpe the Health and PE instructor cam in. Coach Tharpe sat the class in alphabetical order. Sam ended up sitting next to the new girl, Kelly Fuller.  
  
Wow! She is HOT! Sam thought to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about her and looking at her the rest of the class period. He barely paid any attention to Coach Tharpe.  
  
  
  
At lunch, Sam found David, Freddy, Jake, and Rob. "David, you'll never guess who I am sitting next to in Health class," Sam said.  
  
"Lisa Santone?" David asked. Lisa was the girl he had had a crush on ever since 7th grade.  
  
"Nope. Even better," was Sam's reply, "The new girl, Kelly Fuller."  
  
"Man, she is so hot!" Jake exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah she is," Rob agreed.  
  
  
  
After lunch, David and Freddy headed to English class together. The teacher, Mrs. Gibbs, put the class into groups of four. Their first assignment as groups was to come up with a list of books they would like to read during the year. David's group members were, Freddy, a girl named Jennifer Lewis, and miracle of all miracles, Lisa Santone. David was so excited. They got into their groups, and David sat across from Lisa and next to Freddy. "Hi Lisa," David said.  
  
"Hi, David. How was your summer?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Good. How was yours?" he replied eagerly.  
  
"Mine was great!"  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but we have an assignment to work on," Jennifer butted in. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Lisa admitted. "So, David, what books do you think we should read?"  
  
"Personally, none," he answered.  
  
"I so agree with you," Lisa said.  
  
"I think we should read Tale of Two Cities," Jennifer said, writing it down.  
  
"What about Catcher in the Rye?" Freddy piped up.  
  
"Catcher in the Rye?" David asked.  
  
"What? My sister, Amy, said it was a good book," he said defensively.  
  
"It is a good book," Jennifer stated. "OK, we have Tale of Two Cities, and Catcher in the Rye. Anything else?"  
  
"Well, How about Sense and Sensibility or Pride and Prejudice?" This came from Lisa. "I like Jane Austin's work," she continued.  
  
As Jennifer wrote both suggestions down, she asked David, "Ok, How about you?"  
  
"Well, if I had to pick one, which I guess I do, I would say Treasure Island."  
  
Freddy interjected, "I loved the Muppets' version of that!" He and David burst out laughing.  
  
"That was a pretty funny movie!" David agreed.  
  
Pretty soon, the class was over. At the end of the day, David and Sam net at their lockers. David told Sam about Lisa being in his English group. Sam told David that Kelly was in his Algebra and science classes. It was a good day for the twins. For once, they were looking forward to going back the next day. 


	8. Getting a Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters, I only write about them.  
  
Hey sorry it has taken me so long to update! But I hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
  
  
The next day, Sam headed to Health class after homeroom and couldn't wait to see Kelly again. He took his seat and anticipated her arrival. Finally, after what seemed like hours (only two and a half minutes) he saw her come in the door laughing at something Amber Graves, one of the most popular girls in school, had said. Kelly caught Sam's eye and waved to him as she started for her seat when the bell rang to signal the beginning of class.  
  
"Hi, Sam," Kelly said coyly.  
  
"Hi, Kelly." Sam answered. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. How about you?"  
  
"I'm great," Sam said. Now that you're here, he thought to himself. "Would you like to-" Just then he was cut off by Coach Tharpe starting the class.  
  
When class was over, Kelly approached Sam as he was leaving and asked, "What were you going to ask me before class started?"  
  
"Oh, its nothing," Sam said. He'd lost his courage as class went on.  
  
"Oh, well then, I guess I'll see you in Algebra."  
  
"Yeah, see you then," Sam told her. Why am I such an idiot? It's not that hard to say "Will you go out with me." After several minutes of mentally kicking himself, Sam forgot about it until he saw Kelly again in Algebra class.  
  
As luck would have it, Sam sat next to her in Algebra. When she sat down, Sam said "Hi."  
  
"Hi, Sam. God, I hate Algebra. It's so boring. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah, totally. My sister Ruthie actually likes math. But that's because she's a genius."  
  
"Does she go here?"  
  
"Naw, she graduated last year. She was the valedictorian, so of course, I had to go and sit through the whole boring thing." "What a drag!"  
  
"Tell me about it." Sam was gaining his confidence back. But just like in Health class, Mrs. Nagoski started class before he could ask. And once again, by the end of class, he didn't have the courage to ask her.  
  
By the end of the day, Sam was feeling quite crushed. As soon as David came to his locker at the end of the day, Sam immediately asked "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Too many things to count," was the reply his brother gave.  
  
"No, seriously. What's wrong with me? I tried to ask Kelly out twice today, but I just couldn't. What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Probably just a case of nerves, man."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Don't look now, but Kelly's walking this way," David said.  
  
"What?" Sam exclaimed as he turned around and saw that indeed, Kelly was walking towards them.  
  
"I told you not to look."  
  
"Hey, Sam," Kelly called out.  
  
"Hi, Kelly."  
  
"Hey listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get some pizza sometime."  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
"Only if you want it to be."  
  
"Ok, sounds good. When?"  
  
"Tonight at 7. I'll meet you at the Promenade."  
  
"Ok, sounds good. See you there."  
  
"Bye," Kelly said as she turned around to walk away.  
  
Sam was dumbstruck.  
  
"Way to go, Sammy!" David said, patting his brother on the back. "You just got a date with the girl of your dreams."  
  
"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"  
  
"You certainly did."  
  
As he shut his locker, Sam asked, "Can I borrow 20 bucks?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I've got a date tonight." 


End file.
